1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus and a method of operating the same, which display positions of objects which are not marked on an ultrasound image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses transmit ultrasound signals generated by transducers of a probe to an object and receive echo signals reflected from the object, thereby obtaining at least one image of an internal part of the object (e.g., soft tissues or blood flow). In particular, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are used for medical purposes including observation of the interior of an object, detection of foreign substances, and diagnosis of damage to the object. Such ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses provide high stability, display images in real time, and are safe due to the lack of radioactive exposure, compared to X-ray apparatuses. Therefore, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are widely used together with other image diagnosis apparatuses including a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, and the like.
Ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses may provide a brightness (B) mode in which a reflection coefficient of an ultrasound signal reflected from an object is shown as a two-dimensional (2D) image, a Doppler mode image in which an image of a moving object (particularly, blood flow) is shown by using the Doppler effect, and an elastic mode image in which a reaction difference between when compression is applied to an object and when compression is not applied to the object is expressed as an image.